


Heaven's Destruction

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Collars, Dubious Consent, Knife Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith gets bored while staying at Aiden's and finds out about a party not too far from his house. Of course, Aiden told him he couldn't go, but Aiden was going to be at a function during the time of the party. What Aiden doesn't know won't hurt him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Even more Keith and Aiden adventures. XD

Keith grinned as he talked on the phone with one of his friends. He hadn't really spoken to this particular friend in months. He laughed as she said something funny.   
"Hey, did you hear about that party in the abandoned skate park?" she asked.   
"Yeah, I did. It sounds like an awesome party."   
"Are you going?"   
"Can't. I asked Aiden and he immediately said no."   
"Man that sucks."   
"What about you?"   
"I'm totally going since my sister is going."   
"Lucky; I really wanna go." Keith pouted. The party was supposed to be the party of the year. They were gonna play all of his favorite types of music. He really wanted to go. Then, at that moment, something dawned on him. Aiden was working really late tonight. He wouldn't be back until morning. He wouldn't know if Keith went or not. Keith grinned.  
"Actually, change of plans, I'll see you there."   
"But Aiden said no."   
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll see you there." Keith hung up his phone. He was going to have fun tonight.   
\------------------------------------------  
"You sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Aiden asked as he was about to walk out the door. Keith nodded.   
"I'll be fine. I'm positive what happened last time won't happen again."   
"I better not come home and find you passed out on the floor."   
"Not unless I fell off my bed or the couch while sleeping. Now get going. You don't want to be late." Aiden nodded and headed out. Keith watched as he got in the car with two other men. They drove away. Once they were out of sight, Keith grinned and shut the door. He ran to his room to change into the outfit he chose. He looked at himself in the mirror when he finished. He wore a black collar around his neck, black fingerless gloves, black jeans with ten pockets and chains, a red shirt with a black bleeding heart, and black combat boots. He grinned.   
"Time to go!" He grabbed his keys, cell phone, and wallet and headed towards the abandoned skatepark.   
Once he got there, the party hassle just started. The place was packed. He grinned and joined the other party goers. He heard someone shout "Who are we?" Everyone responded, "Heaven's Destruction!"   
"Keith!" he heard. He turned around to be glomped by a large chested black haired girl with green eyes.   
"Darcy...can't...breathe!"   
"Oops, sorry." Darcy let go of Keith. "It's great to see you again pen pal."  
"Same here. Where's your sister?"   
"Getting drunk off her ass."   
"That's Litchi."   
"So, does Aiden know you're here?"  
"Nope and he's no gonna know. He works really late tonight and won't be back until tomorrow morning."   
"Excellent; so shall we dance?" Keith grinned.   
"It would be an honor." Darcy laughed and the two danced the night away.   
———————————————  
Aiden sighed as he stood against the wall. Yet another formal party he didn't want to attend. Five women already danced with him. His higher ups wouldn't stop talking to him. The only ones he tolerated were his assassins, Victor, and his boss. Speaking of his boss...  
"Aiden,," he said. Aiden straightened up and bowed slightly.   
"Yes boss."   
"It seems somehow my daughter managed to slip away from this event."   
"Any idea of where she went?"   
"She kept going on and on about some skatepark party." Aiden nodded.   
"I know where it is. I'll go get her." Anything to leave for little bit. Aiden bowed once more and left the formal gathering.   
When he got to the skatepark, he was amazed by the amount of teens present. Keith had asked to come but he said no. After everything that's happened to his cousin, he got a little overprotective. He walked into the crowd and started to look for the mafia boss's daughter.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Keith was dancing with some girl that seemed pretty hyper. She was fast on her feet. He was only dancing with her because he got bored waiting for Darcy to come back from checking on her sister.   
"You're pretty good," the girl said. Keith grinned.   
"Thanks; you're not bad yourself."   
"This is more fun then just standing around waiting for your friend right?"   
"You got that right." The girl laughed. She looked over Keith shoulder to see Darcy on her way back. The current song ended.   
"Well, there's your friend. It was nice dancing with you."   
"Same with you." Another song started up as Keith ran towards Darcy. A person cleared their throat behind the girl. The girl turned around to see Aiden. She pouted.   
"I didn't think daddy would send you."   
"Your father's a smart man. He knew it would eliminate the option of you running away." The girl groaned.   
"I don't wanna go back! That party is boring! I love it here. The way the music pumps through your body is just amazing!"   
"Your father wants your attendance at the formal. Let's go." Aiden grabbed the girls wrist and started to drag her out of the skatepark.   
While on the way out, Aiden noticed a certain teenage boy laughing with some girl. The girl noticed him too. She struggled out of the grip.   
"Let me say goodbye to him first!" She got out of the grip and ran over to the boy.   
Keith looked up and noticed the girl he was dancing with earlier. He smiled.   
"Hey, enjoying the party?" The girl nodded.   
"Very much!" she shouted so he can hear her, "I came to say goodbye. My dad realized I was gone and sent someone to come get me."   
"Harsh, well I hope you don't in too much trouble."   
"Thank you. I hope you continue to have a wonderful night." The girl turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Keith went back to talking to Darcy.   
The girl glared at Aiden.   
"Now I'll leave." She followed Aiden to the car he came in. Once inside, Aiden signaled the driver to head back to the formal. A single thought went through his mind.   
'Looks like I have a very disobedient pet.'   
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Bye, Darcy! Thanks for the ride home!" Keith said as he watched his friend drive off with her highly drunk sister. He still couldn't believe the girl drank seventeen cans of beer. He sighed as he got his keys out. He had an awesome night overall. He couldn't wait to get to bed. However, when opened the door, he found Aisen standing before him. He gulped. 'Crud....' he thought. He walked inside and closed and locked the door behind him.   
"Hey, Aiden, I thought you weren't going to be home until morning."   
"My boss let me leave early. Where were you?"  
"Um, one of my friends called and asked me to help her out with something. It took awhile so I'm just getting home." Aiden nodded. Keith gave a small sigh of relief. He thought he wasn't in trouble until he felt Aiden yank his hair. He screamed in pain. When Aiden let go, he was smacked across his face and fell.   
"You're a terrible liar you know. I saw at that party after I told you no." Keith's eyes widened.   
"How..."   
"My boss sent me to get his daughter who happened to be present at your little party." Aiden grabbed Keith by the hair once again and dragged him to his room. He threw Keith onto his bed. Keith hit his head on the headboard in the process. He whimpered in pain. He looked up to find Aiden above him with leash. He tries to get away, but Aiden shoves him back in place.   
Aiden attaches the leash to Keith's collar and tugs on it. Keith chokes a little. Aiden smirked.   
"It's like you knew this would happen." Aiden tied the leash onto the headboard and got off the bed.   
"Stay." he ordered and left the room. Keith sat up and struggled to get the collar off. He cursed for putting it on for the party.   
"Aww, you're trying to escape. How cute." Aiden smacked Keith again. The slap caused Keith to spilt his lip. Blood ran down the side of his mouth. Aiden grabbed Keith's hands and chained them together. He smirked.   
"You wanted this. You liberally disobeyed me, so you get punished." Aiden licked Keith's neck and bit it. Keith gasped in shock. He tried to suppress the moan that threatened to come out. He refused to admit he was enjoying his punishment...yet.  
Aiden lifted Keith's shirt and picked up a knife. He made small cuts around the scar that made his name. He even made a couple of shapes. Keith hissed at the feel of the blade.   
"Is it painful?" Aiden asked. Keith didn't answered. Aiden threw the knife to the floor and picked up a salt shaker. He poured some salt into his hand and spread them along Keith's cuts. Keith hissed.   
"Well, is it?" Keith remained silent. Aiden smirked. He loved it when Keith was stubborn. He bit and nibbled on Keith's ear. Keith bit his lip to once again fight back a moan. When Aiden let go, he picked up a cat-o-nine-tails. Keith's eyes widened.   
"Did I mention I'm in charge of torture as well?" Aiden whipped Keith and he screamed in pain. It was unbearable for the moment. For every open wound, Aiden rubbed salt on to make it sting. Keith was panting by now.   
"I'll ask one more time. Is it painful?" Keith stayed quiet. Aiden smirked and cupped Keith's face. "The longer you keep quiet, the more pain you will receive." Aiden unchained one of Keith's hands and started to squeeze Keith's wrist. Keith gasped. Aiden let go before he really broke Keith's wrist. He removed Keith's pants and picked up yet another knife. He stuck the end of it into Keith's entrance. Keith screamed. He thrust the knife in and out of him. Blood started to stain the knife. Keith continued to scream. While thrusting the knife, Aiden whipped him with the cat-o-nine-tails. Keith screamed on the top of his lungs through all of it. Aiden stopped for a moment.   
"Is it painful?"   
"Y-yes!" Keith replied. Aiden smirked.   
"Are you going to listen to me when I tell you something?"  
"Yes master." Aiden sat up and smiled at his pet. He then realized Keith's arousal. He grinned.   
"I see. You were enjoying the pain. That's why you were stubborn, you masochist slut." Aiden shoved the knife a little deeper into Keith brushing against his prostate. Keith gasped and moaned.   
"Do you want more?"   
"Yes, master." Aiden smirked and continue to thrust the knife at the same angle. Keith moaned in pleasure.   
"Master...please..." Aiden didn't listen and continued to thrust.   
"Master....let me cum...please. I can't hold it." Aiden picked up the other knife and ran it along Keith's length. Keith gasped. He presses the tip of the knife into the slit and Keith lost it. He came hard all over himself, Aiden, and the bed. He panted as he looked up dazedly at his master.   
"Well?" Aiden said.   
"Please forgive me Master. Disobeying your orders was a big mistake. I deserve punishment."   
"As long as we're clear. Your grounded for two weeks."   
"Two weeks!" Keith jumped up and bang his wrist on the headboard. He felt something crack. He screamed. Aiden gently held the now broken wrist.   
"Two weeks."   
"Yes master."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"That bad huh?" Darcy asked. Keith nodded.   
"Yeah. It sucks too that I broke my wrist while climbing through the window."   
"Well I hope you survive your punishment."   
"Yeah, me too. But the thing is, it was totally worth it. I'll catch you later Darcy."   
"Bye." Keith hung up his phone and sighed. He looked at the cast around his wrist and groaned. He couldn't play his keyboard for two weeks! He sometimes hated being Aiden's pet, but only when he got grounded.   
"Keith, hurry up!" he heard. He groaned and got off his bed. He looked in the mirror one last time. He was wearing a maid outfit with fishnet stockings and platform boots. He sighed.   
"These two weeks better go by fast." He went to where Aiden was located.   
"What would you like me to do, master?"


End file.
